


Reflections

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :(( poor beeb, Bottom Ashton, Insecure Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't like his body. Luke decides to fuck him in front of a mirror to show him how beautiful he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It started on a Sunday. It was just after a show, and Luke was drenched in sweat as per usual. And he was being a cheeky shit, as per usual.

He had demanded Ashton come shower with him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

It wasn't weird that Ashton said no; it didn't bother Luke in the slightest, actually.

What was weird and what _did_ bother him was the vehement and immediate way Ashton denied his request. His hazel eyes widened in panic, his words catching in his throat.

But Ashton said nothing was wrong, said he was just tired.

And Luke tried to believe him, he really did. But it was just _hard_ to do when he was acting so strange; he had trouble meeting Luke's eyes when Luke would bring up how weird Ashton was acting, always found some way to escape before Luke got any farther than a chaste kiss.

And it went on like that for a week or two, with Ashton carefully dodging Luke. He was fine with platonic Luke, just his best friend and band mate; but _boyfriend_  Luke who was concerned, who wanted to comfort Ashton, that was what he couldn't deal with.

It was a Friday when Luke finally got the chance to ask Ashton what's been going on. Calum and Michael went out to some party, and the minute they shut the door Luke was wandering up the stairs looking for his boyfriend. This was the first time they'd been able to be alone in weeks, thanks to Ashton's careful avoidance. Luke crept up the stairs silently, trying to figure out where Ashton was. Their bedroom door was left open and the lights off, so he wasn't there. The strip of light coming from the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door caught his eye, and Luke went over and opened the door without even thinking about it. (In retrospect, Ashton could've been taking a shit, which would've been incredibly awkward.) He saw Ashton standing in front of the full length mirror, naked except for his navy boxer-briefs.

"Ash?" Luke asked, confused. Ashton looked up at him, finally realizing he wasn't alone and moving to cover up his body.

"Luke!" Ashton exclaimed in a nervous, high-pitched voice. "Wh-What are you doing?" Luke didn't answer right away, taking a tentative step forward. Ashton cringed inward a little, but didn't move back.

"What're you doing?" Luke asked quietly, watching Ashton carefully.

"N-Nothing." Ashton stuttered, staring at the tiles on the ground.

"Ashton." Luke swallowed hard. He was so beyond confused. He didn't know why he was trying to hide his body from him, as if Luke hadn't worshiped it a million times before.

"I just--" Ashton closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you--do you think I'm, like, not good looking?"

Luke almost laughed at the question, but Ashton's hands were shaking as he shielded himself from his boyfriend. "What?" Luke asked.

"I just--I don't like the way I look, Luke." Ashton admitted feebly.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird? Is that why you won't let me look at you right now?" Luke asked. He hated himself for being at least a little relieved; he thought Ashton hated him, maybe wanted to break up with him. This, they could work on.

"Yeah."

"Ashton--fuck." Luke let out a breathless little laugh, but he wasn't smiling. "Ashton, you're...you're perfect. You know I think you're perfect. You know I can't live without you, how much I love you."

"Yeah, but it's not _about_ that," Ashton said crossly, finally glancing at Luke.

"Then what is it, baby?" Luke asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I just...my body, Luke. It's gross. Like my muscles, they're so big. It's _weird_. And my hair never looks right, and--and my..."

"Shut up." Luke interrupted him, eyes going dark. Ashton immediately closed his mouth, thrown off by Luke's outburst. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. How could you think those things? I can't fucking resist you, you're so goddamn gorgeous. Every little inch of your skin, every curve and edge of your body...it's beautiful. _You're_  beautiful. How do you not--how do you not see that?" Luke was genuinely upset, genuinely a bit angry Ashton could think of himself as anything less than perfect.

"I...I don't know." Ashton shrugged, looking guilty. Luke stepped forward and invaded Ashton's personal space, grabbing his arms and pulling them away from his torso so he couldn't hide anymore. He cupped Ashton's cheek and tilted his head up, connecting their lips. It was aggressive, lips moving roughly against Ashton's, trying to tell Ashton everything he felt about the boy. Ashton was hesitant at first, body curling just slightly away from Luke's touch, but Luke was determined to make Ashton see what he saw. Luke made sure not to touch him too much until Ashton relaxed into the kiss, which he finally did after a minute. His lips parted in a moan as Luke's hand trailed down his side, resting at his hip and digging his fingernails into the boy's skin.

"So. Fucking. Perfect," Luke growled, accentuating every word with a hot kiss. Ashton mewled wordlessly, already so desperate for Luke.

"Turn around for me," Luke instructed, aiding the boy in turning around so he was facing the mirror again. "Tell me what you see."

"Luke..." Ashton pleaded. "I...I don't--"

"Tell me. What. You. See."

"I...I see how little I look compared to you. My bony shoulders, my biceps, the way my stomach juts out a little..." With each self-deprecating word, Luke kissed the body part Ashton was talking about. He left open mouthed kisses from his shoulder to his elbow, sucking a little at the dip in the older boy's collarbone. He had to move around a bit to get to his stomach, kneeling on the floor in front of Ashton and kissing his tummy, nuzzling his nose into the tuft of hair on his chest too. His hands were planted firmly on Ashton's ass, pulling him forward. After Ashton had finished, Luke stood up and went to the cabinet.

"Take your boxers off now, honey." Luke said as he dug around in the cabinet for the spare bottle of lube. He saw Ashton hesitate in the corner of his eye, but he took them off nonetheless. Luke stripped off his own clothes and moved back to his position behind Ashton.

"Do you remember when we met?" Luke asked conversationally, squirting some lube onto his fingers. Ashton almost scoffed because, really, how could he ever forget? It was such an important moment in his life, for so many reasons.

"Yeah," Ashton murmured, eyes on Luke in the mirror, trying to anticipate what exactly the blonde boy was doing. His own body was blocking his view of Luke.

"Remember when me, Calum, and Michael stepped away have a band meeting to see if you should be able to join us?"

"Because I didn't like FIFA," Ashton nodded, this time not holding back his scoff. He thought it was ridiculous. The first time they met he had all of his suspicions confirmed--they were a bunch of horny boys who didn't take their work seriously at all. Still, Ashton stayed because Luke was as entrancing as his voice.

"Not exactly," Luke chuckled, and Ashton furrowed his eyebrows.

"You said that you--"

"I know." Luke interrupted, placing his chin on Ashton's shoulder and looking into his hazel eyes through the mirror. "But we were desperate as hell, and it didn't matter if you could even hold a rhythm, really, because we needed a drummer so badly. But I just needed a moment to catch my breath because you were so damn pretty, Ash." Ashton rolled his eyes; even _he_ knew that his fringe days weren't exactly his proudest moments. "No, I'm serious," Luke said sternly, pinching Ashton's hip. "Ask Calum or Mikey. I wouldn't shut up about how perfect you were."

"Luke--"

"I've been in love with you since the moment I met you, Ash. I thought you were beautiful. I didn't know the extent of it, though, but I knew you made my stomach do somersaults." One of Luke's fingers prodded at Ashton's tight hole, and Ashton's body jerked in surprise.

"O-Oh," Ashton said, his chest heaving as Luke teased his entrance. When Luke's finger entered Ashton, his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a long, drawn out moan.

"Keep your eyes open, baby," Luke ordered, peppering kisses up and down Ashton's neck. Ashton hummed something of an appraisal, opening his eyes and looking into Luke's as the younger boy's finger slowly wiggled into Ashton's hole.

"And do you remember the day you cut your hair?" Luke asked against Ashton's skin, pulling out of Ashton and then going in a bit deeper, eliciting a gasp from Ashton.

"Y-Yeah," Ashton choked, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Remember how I couldn't stop staring at you?" Luke pressed, nibbling on Ashton's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like my haircut,'' Ashton recalled, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as Luke's second finger touched his hole.

"Remember what I told you later?"

"Y-You said you'd never seen the color of my eyes," Ashton remembered, his small smile turning into a gasp as Luke slowly stretched out Ashton to fit two fingers inside him.

"Relax," Luke mumbled, swirling his tongue at the junction where Ashton's neck and shoulder met. Ashton immediately followed Luke's orders and sank into his fingers, trying still to keep his eyes on Luke's in the mirror. "I remember it too, you know. I always will. Your eyes were so pretty and I wondered how I'd gone my whole life without seeing what they really looked like. They looked like a jungle and all I wanted to do was be tangled in your branches. I still do." Ashton's face flushed at the compliment, head bowing bashfully.

"None of that," Luke admonished, bringing his free hand around to tilt Ashton's face back up towards the mirror. "Look at me, babe." Ashton nodded slightly, letting out a strangled moan at the intensity of Luke's darkened blue eyes and the way his fingers scissored inside Ashton. Ashton couldn't get enough, grinding his hips into it and hoping Luke would get the hint. If he did, he didn't show it. Went even slower, maybe.

"Luke... please." Ashton rasped when Luke snuck one hand around Ashton's waist to keep him still. Luke dug his fingers into Ashton's side, knowing he'd leave a mark. It was exactly what he wanted; wanted Ashton to feel the hickeys and bruises and remember how Luke had fucked him, reminded of how gorgeous Luke told him he was.

"What do you want, baby?" Luke asked with a cocky smirk, watching the way Ashton's stomach clenched in the mirror.

"More." Ashton pleaded, his head falling back onto Luke's shoulder. Glancing at him sideways, the blonde boy chuckled.

"Patience, darling." Luke whispered sweetly, kissing the side of Ashton's forehead. He moved the arm around Ashton's waist upwards to tweak his nipples, making Ashton's head jerk up and his eyes widen.

"There we are," Luke grinned, rewarding him with a third finger teasing at his entrance. Ashton gasped, his eyes trained on Luke.

"Luke--ah--please," Ashton begged, his body fighting between grinding onto Luke's fingers and preening into his other hand, gently caressing Ashton's torso.

"You're so beautiful, baby, look at you, my pretty princess," Luke mumbled, slowly pushing in another finger, feeling the way Ashton's hole stretched for him. "Look at the way your body reacts to me, hm? So good, baby, so, so good." Ashton's heat clenched around Luke's fingers, tight and warm. "I love your body," Luke hummed softly, biting at Ashton's earlobe and then moving to rest his chin on Ashton's shoulder. "Love your hair, love your eyes so much, babe, love your chest and your arms and your stomach..." Luke's hand made a pathway all over his body as he spoke. His fingers traced the outline of Ashton's abs and down the slopes of his v-line, all the while moving his fingers at a deliberately slow, steady pace inside of Ashton, twisting and curling them just the way he knew drove Ashton wild. The older boy's breathing became erratic as Luke continuously hit _that spot_ , a sheen layer of sweat coating his sun kissed skin.

"L-Luke," Ashton gasped. "I'm gonna-gonna come if you keep on--" Luke smirked at the raspy tone of his voice, loving how Ashton submitted to him.

"What's that, babe?" Luke teased. "Ready for my cock now?"

"Y-Yes, oh fuck yes," Ashton moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on not coming. Luke kissed his shoulder once more, pulling his fingers out and pausing to admire the way Ashton's hole clenched around nothing. Ashton's whine was a confirmation how desperate he was for Luke, and the blonde boy didn't think he could wait another minute.

"Keep your eyes open for me, baby," Luke instructed lowly, hot breath hitting Ashton's ear as he circled his tip around Ashton's rim teasingly. "I want you to watch yourself getting fucked. You're the most gorgeous thing I've seen in my life, and I'm going to make you realize that. Don't look away, okay?" He glanced into the mirror to meet Ashton's eyes, waiting for his confirmation. Ashton took a deep breath, blinking slowly before he nodded.

"O-okay,"

"Good," Luke smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Luke stopped teasing Ashton's rim and Ashton held his breath, waiting for Luke to enter him.

"This is my favorite part, y'know," Luke told him. Ashton really wanted to tell him to shut up and fuck him, but he knew better, so he just rose an eyebrow. "The way you look when I first put my dick in you," Ashton felt the tip of Luke's cock push at his hole, _f_ _inally_. "And the way your mouth falls open," As if on cue, Ashton's jaw went slack as Luke pushed farther into him. "And your eyes widen as if you weren't expecting it," Luke chuckled. "How speechless I can make you." He paused as he bottomed out, watching Ashton intently as the older boy struggled to keep his eyes open. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist, pulling him just a little closer. "Such a pretty little thing. So perfect."

"Please," Ashton mewled, wiggling his hips against Luke's grip, wanting him to speed things up. "Please move, Luke."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Luke murmured, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he pulled out of Ashton. Ashton was well aware this was 'love-making' and not their usual rough fucking, but he was going to lose his goddamn mind if Luke didn't start going faster.

As if reading his mind, once only the tip of Luke's dick was in Ashton, he snapped his hips forward unexpectedly, slamming himself into Ashton. Ashton's gasp of surprise blended in with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Luke started to thrust into Ashton.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Luke moaned into his ear, watching their bodies move together in the mirror. Ashton whimpered, digging his nails into Luke's forearm in an attempt to stick to Luke's rule of keeping his eyes open despite the incredible feeling of Luke slamming into him. "Does it feel good, Ashton?" Luke asked with a wicked smirk, noticing how incoherent Ashton had gone.

"Yes, Luke, oh God it feels so good," Ashton cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Eyes open," Luke growled, slapping his hip gently in warning. "Want you to watch yourself, remember? You look _so_  pretty, baby boy. My good boy." His hand splayed across Ashton's chest, traveling across his torso and down to his v-line. His trail stopped right before he touched the head of Ashton's erection, red and leaking pre-cum against his stomach. It thudded against Ashton's stomach softly each time Luke fucked into him and the feeling was becoming unbearable.

"Please," Ashton whined helplessly as Luke's hand traveled back up Ashton's chest.

"Please what?" Luke asked innocently. Ashton growled in frustration, locking eyes with Luke in the mirror.

"Please touch me," Ashton choked out, bringing his hands up to tangle in Luke's hair. He gave a rough tug, knowing it was one of Luke's weak spots. The blonde boy moaned at feeling, dropping his head to Ashton's neck and biting harshly.

"Fuck," Ashton hissed, his breath catching in his throat. He knew Luke was purposefully avoiding his prostate, too, which made it worse. He was _so_ turned on with _no_ relief and this should be fucking _illegal_.

"Not gonna touch you yet," Luke stated against Ashton's neck. Ashton wanted to punch him a little.

"Luke, please, it hurts," Ashton begged.

"No," was all Luke replied, feeling no sympathy at all for Ashton's painful erection. "Watch yourself first. Really look at yourself Ash," Luke instructed. "I want you to see how amazing you look like this, how perfect you are. _Don't_  look away. I can tell when you do."

"And then you'll let me come?"

"And then I'll let you come," Luke promised sweetly, lips brushing over the hickey he created. His lips traveled up Ashton's neck and across his jawline, pausing by his ear. One hand was still sealed around Ashton's waist, keeping him at the perfect angle for Luke to pound into him. "Look at you, darling. You're so perfect. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you. I'm not just saying that, either. Every fucking time I see you on stage I wanna rip your clothes off right then and there; you're irresistible." Ashton was letting out little whimpers and broken moans, following Luke's orders and surveying himself in the mirror as he got fucked by Luke. "I love how your hair sticks to your forehead, how your lips part, how you completely submit yourself to me. Love how you let yourself get lost in it when I get lost in you, love how your tight little hole opens up for me, love your mouth," Luke's fingertips dragged across the older boy's lower lip, Ashton immediately parting his mouth and letting them into his mouth, closing his lips around them and sucking. "Love every little piece of your body, baby. You're so gorgeous, so pretty. Your thighs, _God_  I love your thighs. And your hands and--" Luke pause, rolling his hips slowly and finally hitting Ashton's prostate dead on. "And your cock." He whispered it as if it was the biggest secret, like he did was when he was 16 and admitted to Ashton that he wasn't straight at 3 am. His hand finally, _f_ _inally_  pulled away from Ashton's lips and grabbed a hold of Ashton's cock, gripping it in his hand and squeezing just tight enough, his thumb brushing over the tip and smearing pre cum on his finger. The light touch sent a shiver down Ashton's spine and he moaned loudly, feeling Luke breathing heavily from behind him.

"You're doing so well," Luke praised, nipping at Ashton's ear. "Such a good boy. So good, princess." Ashton whined loudly, bracing his hand on the mirror to steady himself. Luke put his hand over Ashton's, letting his fingers fall into the spaces between Ashton's. The older boy had his head bowed, watching Luke's hand move steadily on his dick.

"Fuck," he gasped.

"I love you _so_ much baby," Luke said through clenched teeth, feeling Ashton's hole clench around him.

"I love you, Luke," Ashton muttered, looking up through his lashes into the mirror. Luke didn't want to come, of course, until Ashton did; but it wasn't hard to get the older boy there, using all of the tricks he knew Ashton loved. He moved his hand over Ashton's cock in time with his thrusts, muttering things like 'my pretty baby' and 'you're so amazing, princess' in his ear as Ashton took in all the pleasure, feeling more than overwhelmed. Luke bit hickeys down his neck, soothing them over with his tongue. It wasn't long until Ashton was panting, whimpering incoherent words.

"I-I'm so cl-close," Ashton gasped, thrusting his hips back into Luke's thrusts, his hair falling into his eyes as he curled his fingers on the mirror, searching for something to hold onto. Luke pressed his palm up against the front of Ashton's hand, allowing him some comfort. He rested his head in the crook of Ashton's neck, gasping for breath against his skin.

"Come," Luke encouraged. "But you gotta look at yourself, don't close your eyes. Watch yourself." Frankly, Ashton would do anything Luke asked by now if it meant he could come. He brought his head up, thankful as anything that Luke's arm was holding him up. Ashton kept his eyes on his own reflection, watching the way Luke slammed into his body and how it jerked him forward just a bit. His hair was a mess, damp and sticking to his forehead. The way his body fit into Luke's broader frame looked amazing; his tanned skin pressed firm up against Luke's paler complexion. His neck was a roadmap of hickeys, purple bruises that would be a bitch to explain later. (He didn't mind.) He could feel Luke's biceps flex as he held onto Ashton; his lips swollen and raw. His abs contracted in time with the jerk of Luke's hand on his dick, each movement making him suck in a deep breath. Luke caught his eye in the mirror and smirked at him, confident demeanor quickly dissolving as Ashton clenched around him, making his mouth fall open and eyes roll back. It was probably the hottest thing Ashton had ever seen.

"God--I'm gonna--" Ashton warned, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"C'mon," Luke growled, pumping Ashton even faster. "Come. You look so pretty when you let go baby, lemme see." he said lowly. He was close too, Ashton could tell by the way Luke's thrusts were getting sloppier, his voice becoming more strained and slipping into tiny pants and moans. Luke's hand that was holding Ashton's hip moved upward and tweaked his nipple, the sensation combined with a twist of his wrist and one particularly hard thrust straight onto his prostate sent Ashton into one of the best orgasms he'd ever had in his life. He struggled to keep his eyes open, trying to watch thick ropes of cum paint the mirror, but the feeling was too much, too intense and whether he had blacked out or let his eyes slip shut, he didn't know. He felt Luke thrust a few more times and then still inside Ashton, felt Luke's cum filling him up and then felt the emptiness when he pulled out. Luke stood there for a few moments after he rode out his orgasm, head bowed and trying to catch his breath.

"Babe," Luke murmured, spinning Ashton around and holding him around the waist. "Baaaby," Luke peppered kisses all over Ashton's face, waiting for him to come back to reality. "Sweetheart," He bit Ashton's nose playfully and then nuzzled it with his own. "Darling. Cutie. Angel. Princess. Ashy."

When Ashton _finally_  opened his eyes again, he was met with Luke's beaming face.

"Hi," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hi," Ashton muttered back, his voice scratchy and deep. He let out a giant yawn, dropping his head onto Luke's shoulder.

"C'mon," Luke groaned. "We just gotta get you cleaned up and then you can fall asleep, okay?"

"Wanna sleep _now_." Ashton protested, nuzzling farther into the crook of Luke's neck.

"Baby, you've got cum on yourself." Luke pointed out with a giggle.

"Don't care," Ashton mumbled.

"But you will. Just be compliant for 5 minutes, monkey, and then we'll cuddle, okay?" Ashton resigned, nodding against Luke's neck and pressing a soft kiss to his skin before pulling back and straightening up. Luke couldn't resist kissing him once before he dashed off to grab a washcloth. He couldn't help but admire the hickeys he'd made on Ashton's skin, thinking they resembled galaxies. He could see the marks he'd left on Ashton's hips, too. After he wiped Ashton off, along with the mirror, he picked the boy up bridal style to bring him to bed.

"My hero," Ashton crooned, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and throwing his head back dramatically. Luke giggled, bringing him into their bedroom and plopping him on the bed. Immediately, Ashton curled in on himself, shutting his eyes. Luke grabbed a blanket and joined Ashton on the bed, wiggling his arms around the boy's waist despite the ball he'd folded himself up into and pulling him flush against him before pulling the blanket around them both.

"Goodnight beautiful," Luke murmured into Aston's hair.

"G'night," Ashton murmured, pulling Luke's arms tighter around him.

**Author's Note:**

> ultraviolashton.tumblr.com :--)


End file.
